In general, an ultrasonic image diagnostic apparatus, which emits an ultrasonic wave to a human body, detects a reflection wave returned from the human body, performs appropriate signal processing, and displays the processing result on a screen, has been widely used in a medical field since an image of an internal organ may be observed in real time without needing to make an incision in the body.
The ultrasonic image diagnostic apparatus tends to switch from analog to digital and switch from a two-dimensional ultrasound diagnostic apparatus to a three-dimensional or four-dimensional ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, and provides a stereoscopic image as a real-time video and facilitates remote diagnosis from a remote place through a volume image network.
However, for the remote diagnosis, three-dimensional data obtained through a field examination is transmitted to a large hospital or a hospital having a medical team who can diagnose an ultrasonic image. In this case, when a communication environment is bad, it takes much time to transmit the three-dimensional data.